Assignment In Aruba
by Sandra2
Summary: Lee and Amanda mix a little business with a little pleasure in Aruba.


# Title:Assignment In Aruba

**Rating:**PG

**Time Frame: **Third Season

**Summary:**Lee and Amanda mix a little business with a little pleasure in Aruba.

**Date Written: **March 2001

**Disclaimer**:The characters of Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Brothers & Shoot The Moon Production. This story however belongs to the author and is for entertainmentpurposes only. No infringement of rights is intended. Some referenceswere from "We're Off To See The Wizard" written by Whitney Wherrett Roberson

**Feedback: **Yes, please. sandra_mirage@hotmail.com

**Author's Note**:With sincere thanksto a special friend, for her encouragement to write my first fan fiction.As well as the insight she providedbybeing my beta reader.

## Assignment In Aruba

It was the depth of winter, with single digit temperatures becoming the norm.A few days of sunshine on an island sounded quite inviting. That is it would have been, if it had not been connected to an assignment from the Agency.Word had reached Lee Stetson for a meet with Eduardo, his contact in Aruba.Recent years had seen a terrible fuel shortage. Long lines for gasoline with odd numbered plates on odd days and even numbered plates on even days were still fresh in people's memories.The largest oil refinery in the world was in Aruba; it processed the Venezuelan oil before shipping it to points north. If there was any proof of an impending energy crisis it required immediate attention.The agent made reservations for two to leave in the morning for Aruba.

Traveling alone to an island that usually attracted couples would be quite conspicuous.It was time once again to ask Amanda King to pose as his wife, a roll she had played several times before.This case may have some intrigue and adventure, but at least it should not be dangerous.He drove over to her Arlingtonhome and waited for the upstairs lights to go on before he tapped on the kitchen window to get her attention.This no longer caught her off guard; she smiled knowing it was Lee.

It was a smooth four-hour flight down towards the equator to the Dutch Island of Aruba.From the open-air lobby of the Tamarijn Beach Resort, they could see the whitest sand and the bluest water sparkling ahead.Exotic colorful Macaws and slanted Divi Divi trees were abundant.This image was also reflected vividly in the bright blues and reds in the stained glass mural next to the check-in desk.There was a series of two-story buildings that lined the beach.All first floor rooms had patios that opened up onto the sand. The second floor rooms all had balconies with breathtaking views of the crescent beach and endless ocean. They were shown to their room on the second floor. Amanda let out a slightly audible sigh of relief.Lee placed one suitcase on his bed; the other was placed on hers. There should be no complications from these sleeping arrangements.

Being particularly modest, she was reluctant to slip into beachwear and convinced Lee to give her a tour of the island instead. Lee commented, "We may as well enjoy it while we can, not much can be done before Eduardo makes contact."They ordered a picnic lunch from the hotel and were on their way.

They drove north past a lighthouse. They passed some beautiful homes.At the tip of the island they entered an area that resembled the surface of the moon.They passed Crystal Mountain on the way to the Gold Mine Ruins on the North Coast.Winding along the rugged coastline, they could see 20-foot breakers crashing against the rocks.Signs proclaimed this as Sharks Feeding Grounds.No one was swimming on this side of the island.

They reached their destination, the Natural Bridge, formed by centuries of pounding by the sea. After their picnic, they followed a trail through a rock park, with smooth boulders some up to100 feet thick.The caves dated back thousands of years.They continued on the path to view the Indian hieroglyphics inside. 

He should have told her about the bats.She ran from the cave when the bats woke up and started to scoot above her.Outside again, she was surrounded by cactus.What ever made her think all islands were tropical? This was no tropical island, it was mostly desert. The sights of the tall cactus made her chuckle and forget all about those black webbed creatures that had chased her inside the cave.He followed behind her quickly asking if she was all right.Amanda had been so startled by the shrieking noise and flying creatures that she swatted him with her straw hat.He pretended innocence, but she saw right through that dimpled grin and scolded him for luring her into the cave.He backed away from her tirade and brushed his arm against the cactus.Taken by surprise, he jumped forward to get away from the prickly needles.He stilled her arms with a firm grip.The moment they touched all thoughts of bats and cactus disappeared. They both pretended not to notice the sparks that had been generated between them. Each of them laughed nervously at their childish behavior.As he held onto both her hands protectively, Lee told her that he had forgotten about the bats until they were inside the cave. He was sorry he did not warn her once he remembered.She flashed him that warm smile he was so accustomed to, and he knew all was forgiven. 

Amanda wondered had it only been a few weeks ago since he started doing that?After he let down his guard and told her about the Oz network and losing Dorothy?His strong hands covered both of hers when he thanked her for being there when he needed a friend the most. When he really wanted to emphasize a point, he reached for both her hands and held them possessively.

No messages were waiting for them when they returned to the hotel.They apparently had the evening off from work.Wanting to share the best of this Dutch island, Lee made reservations atDe Olde Molen (The Old Mill).He dressed in navy slacks and a white sports jacket covering a pale blue shirt, and waited on the balcony for her to get ready.She wore a white summer dress with tiny soft blue flowers scattered about. There was matching blue trim framing the scooped neckline.They looked so natural together. Just like all the other happily married couples.

She was enchanted to find them entering a real windmill, transplanted block-by-block from its original home in Holland. This was a landmark restaurant frequented by tourists and natives alike.The tiles on the walls had typical delft blue and white Dutch scenes. One was a young girl with a broad hat and an apron; another was a young boy and his silver skates. Some were of boats in the water, and of course many tiles were of windmills.The atmosphere was delightful.

They laughed and relaxed over a glass of wine as they waited for their dinner to arrive.Lee spoke of cases that brought him to the Netherlands.There was the terrorist group that was being financed with diamonds from Amsterdam.There was the East German scientist found with germ warfare plans that included blueprints to sabotage the Heineken brewery.Another time after an auction, he followed the new owner of a questionable Van Gogh painting to The Hague. His mind wandered for a moment to an attractive brunette he met there. He did not want to be thinking about Leslie, when he could look up into Amanda's compassionate smile and bright brown eyes.For some odd reason he never really noticed until now, how beautiful she was.He took the opportunity to tell Amanda how lovely she looked tonight. She felt a slow blush fill her face and thought how much this felt like a real date. If she didn't know him better, she would doubt the existence of a case.This was turning into quite a memorable evening.

Amanda thought the Dutch were quite creative in reclaiming land from the sea and building thriving cities against all odds.One might think the friendship that had developed between a dashing secret agent and a divorced mother of two was also against all odds.They would all be wrong.They were the best of friends. No one could have predicted the bond that had grown from that first request he made for her help over two years ago at the train station.

Earlier in the day she avoided the image of dallying along the beach in the bright sunlight.Now, after a relaxing dinner, the image of a moonlight stroll along the beach with the symphony of the ocean was one she could not resist.He gently held her hand and they began to sway to the rhythm of the band playing in the hotel's lounge.Both of them enjoying it more then they should have.Both of them knowing this night had to come to an end.After a few more dances, he suggested it was time to call it a night. 

He would wait a while at the bar before joining her,knowing this would cut down on the usual tension that arose when sharing accommodations.As he watched her walk away he thought about how she had been in his life for over two years now. She had a knack of doing things that could be so annoying and moments later doing something that he would be grateful for. She could be so strong and determined, willing to stand up for what she believed, and unwilling to follow directions.He wondered if she had ever stayed in the car when he asked her to.

She had proven to be an impeccable judge of character with good instincts.After all she had trusted him, a total stranger, when he needed her most.Yes, her loyalty and trust were remarkable, even when Bracken ordered him to shoot her. Amanda was smart enough and brave enough to stare right into the eyes of her assassin and trust that he would deliberately miss.He despised what he had to do, but if he refused, both of them would have been killed.He had fired his gun, allowing her the opportunity to pretend to be shot and roll down the hill.He was so proud of her; she even received a citation from the president for that case.

He quietly entered the room. All the lights were out and she was already under a thin blanket.Within moments he too was under the covers of the other bed.He knew how lucky he was to have Amanda for a partner, or rather a friend.They got along so well; she would always follow his lead, her loyalty amazed him. They almost never had any tension between them, unless they had to share accommodations.That shouldn't matter, they were only playing their covers, and there was no emotional attachment here.Lee gave himself "the speech" before he drifted off to sleep.

He was not much of a breakfast person.Knowing she felt breakfast was the most important meal of the day, they joined the other resort guests at the vast open-air café adjacent to the beach.They ordered coffee and proceeded to look over the offerings at the colorful buffet tables.They selected some of the fresh fruit, skipped the muffins and danish, bypassed the pancakes, french toast, and assorted side dishes.Then headed over to the chef behind the omelet station, and watched as he prepared their requests.On the way back to the table Lee made eye contact with Eduardo walking away from it.When Lee picked up his linen napkin there was an envelope that he discreetly removed.Inside were two tickets for tonight's 10:00 P.M. show at the Alhambra Casino.A broad smile spread across Lee's face.This did not go unnoticed by Amanda.She wondered what the mischievous grin was for, and did not have to wait long to find out.In a hushed voice, he told her "We are on vacation all day, until 10:00 p.m. tonight".

They agreed to meet back at the hotel at five o'clock for dinner.He drove Amanda into town. She wanted to browse through the shops of the pastel marketplace and pick up a few things to bring home for mother and the boys.He rented diving equipment and headed out towards the beach closest to the sunken German WW2boat.Amanda's cab was back at the hotel by two o'clock. She spent her remaining free time on the beach before preparing fortheir night out on the town.

They strolled down the tree-lined street that followed the curves of the beachfront hotels.The Alhambra Casino looked like a palace, with guards in fancy dress uniform to greet patrons at the door.They walked past the rows of slot machines, the 8 black jack tables, and stopped for a while at one of the 4 the roulette tables.There was plenty of time before the nightclub show would begin.Amanda had changed some U.S. funds for casino currency and proceeded to play "black" and her lucky number, 13.Winning she played again black and 20, then black and 22.It may have been beginners luck, but he doubted it.Lee asked her where she learned to play.She responded in a whisperfrom those PTA Monte Carlo nights.

As in most casinos, one had to navigate through all the gaming areas before the restaurants, theaters, and shops became an option.Amanda had cashed in her winnings and they headed off to browse the Alhabra Bazaar, the marketplace village behind the casino.When it was time they found their way to the intimate Alladin Theater. They were shown to a table for two, up front in an area that would later become the dance floor after the cabaret show was over.

Eduardo appeared with his professional camera equipment, offering to take souvenir photos of the happy couples. Some declined, but were then convinced to pose when informed they were under no obligation to purchase the photos after the show.As Eduardo approached, Lee realized the photo would be a perfect cover for transporting the encoded microdots.

The photographer encouraged them to sit closer, they were coached to place their left arms on the table, with her snuggling up close into his chest, his left hand caressed her left hand and his right arm found its way around her bare shoulder and allowed his right hand to rest on top of her right arm.She was totally enclosed in the protective circle of his arms.There was no need to tell them to smile for the camera, they naturally presented faces full of joy and expectations.Eduardo told them "What a beautiful vision, I will be sure to make a special 8 x 10 you can treasure when you return home."Amanda was radiant as she looked up and caught the twinkle in her partner's hazel eyes. As Lee smiled contently towards her, Eduardo snapped the candid shot as well.

The cabaret was entertaining, filled with fast-paced music, scantily clad dancers, and a carnival atmosphere.Afterwards they stopped at the table set up next to the theater doors with all the pictures that had been taken that night.They spotted their photos immediately.The 8 x 10 was framed in a folder with a preprinted picture of the Alhambra on the outside, and a fact sheet of information on the inside opposite the photo of Amanda encircled in Lee's arms.Next to it was a 5 x 7 of the candid with two glowing faces, along with wallet-size photos of each shot.He was certain all the information he needed would be on the 8 x 10, but to be on the safe side he purchased the whole set from the nearby cashier.

They strolled along the beach on the way back to their room.He told her to keep the photos in a safe place until they could be delivered to the lab back in Washington.They both felt the contact and receipt of information had gone seamlessly well.No one could guess they were anything but a young couple in love, enjoying some private time on an island filled with honeymooners.Sooner then they expected they were back in the hotel room.She went into the bathroom first to get ready for bed, and regretfully acknowledged this working vacation was swiftly coming to an end.

It was his turn to change.She pretended to be asleep when he reentered the room and watched the shadows as he prepared to turn in for the night.Not talking would be easier then facing the feelings she was trying to hide.They were friends, nothing more.He had made that clear on numerous occasions, especially when they were in this type of a situation. 

He could be so charming, like he was tonight. She wondered about the parade of women who had passed through his life.This man had four black books!He had seemed embarrassed when he was forced to admit that fact.It saddened her to realize in 34 years he had never once felt close enough to trust one woman.He had never wanted to share his life with one special person.He had never really been loved, or totally in love.His relationships were brief and formed no permanent attachments.Perhaps it was easier that way for him, but it would never be a way of life she could accept for herself.

Then Amanda realized he did trust one woman with his life, and it was she.Suddenly it all became so clear.Like the windmill the night before, the blocks had been carefully positioned surrounding his heart. He had been so successfulnot to let anyone become close, until now.Together they had slowly demolished the walls that had shielded him, allowing her to discover the solitary man concealed inside. Lee did have feelings even if the professional intelligence agent Scarecrow did not.Lee loved her and he did not even know it!

She sat up immediately and without wanting to had spoken out loud "Oh my gosh!"

Instantly he turned and joined her sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering what had alarmed her.Her eyes conveyed signs of astonishment, but her voice failed to produce any words.He touched her arm, and she jumped off the other side of the bed. He wondered what was bothering her.Finally she spoke, claiming she just needed some air. He watched as she reached for her robe and disappeared onto the balcony.

He could not understand why she seemed disoriented; they did not have more than one or two glasses of wine.He briefly considered and just as quickly dismissed the idea that it was something he had said or done.Amanda was a mystery to him.

He remembered telling his old friend Harry V. Thornton, founder of the Agency, that he would follow Amanda blindly through a blizzard at midnight.He trusted her with his life; with every breath he took it was because she had been there for him countless times. He thought if something was wrong, he should be there for her now. After all she was more then his partner, she was his best friend, and he loved her.Wait a second, where did that thought come from?Scarecrow does not fall in love.Scarecrow does not need anyone.Or did he?

Could it be possible?Was he falling in love?Was it too late, had he passed that point of no return? Suddenly he felt claustrophobic and needed some air himself.As he made his way to the balcony it finally occurred to him, it could be possible Amanda was feeling the same way.

She heard his footsteps as he came closer to her. The warm gentle breeze sent a shiver down her spine or was it the nearness of him.They had been closer than this on other occasions but she would have had more on than a thin summer nightgown and robe.He was standing in the doorway asking, "Do you mind if I join you?"She could not ignore his presence any longer.

As the waves rushed in to shore, they created a comfortable hush for Lee to hear his own thoughts.He remembered Amanda telling him all in one breath"You just act like you're some kind of a superman, and you're not a superman, you're just a man but, but you're really a pretty special man."She had said she was sorry for rambling on but he told her "don't be, it's important to me that you care."Those were the most feelings they had ever shared.

Was there a chance they could be more than friends. She knew him better than anyone ever had, he was closer to her than any woman he had ever known.More than anything he wanted to hold her, to tell her how special she was, he just didn't know where to begin. 

They agreed it seemed a shame to have this trip come to an end.They were both enjoying it so much.He casually asked her what she liked best about Aruba?She rephrased the question and asked him what he liked best.He chided her "I know you better than that Amanda, whenever you don't want to answer a question, you ask one in return.What could be so difficult about answering what you enjoyed most on this island"?Color crept up her cheeks as her expressive brown eyes widened. 

The emotions they had denied so successfully in the past refused to stay hidden any longer. As their eyes fastened on one another all their feelings surfaced and spoke volumes, words were unnecessary.He had the answer he was looking for.They each took a step closer, leaving little space between them.He knew all along what he wanted to do, and now he was certain what she wanted too.Slowly he placed his hands on her waist and drew her even closer to his body.Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he lowered his face to hers.At first their lips met with caution so as not to break the fragile connection.They both wanted to prolong that stirring contact which had awakened all their senses. When their lips met next it was with equal need and purpose.Afterwards he held her determinedly, not wanting to let go of any of these new sensations they were sharing together.

They neither wanted this evening to end nor to return inside to the bedroom. It seemed strange to be holding on to one another wearing little more than robes.They were certain that sleep was definitely out of the question. He suggested they change clothes and go down to the beach.It was after two, and the beach seemed to belong to them alone.As they sat on the blanket she leaned into his chest, his arms encircled her as they did hours earlier for the photographer. She closed her eyes and mentally took the picture as they were now, as proof this was really happening to her, to both of them.Watching the waves he wondered how he ever became so fortunate to share this night with this woman who meant so much to him.The stars were twinkling above, and the waves had a hypnotic effect. Why had it taken so long to get to this moment in time? They talked about all the missed opportunities that had led up to this night. They talked about all the future opportunities they would not let slip through their intertwined fingers again. They were still talking as the sky started to change colors, and a new day greeted them.

~~~~Conclusion~~~~

Within moments after arrival in Washington they stood before the customs agent asking if they had anything to declare.Lee felt like declaring he had just found the woman of his dreams had been right beside him for over two years, but thought better of it.Amanda felt like declaring she had just had the most exhilarating and satisfying little vacation of her life.The customs agent looked through the carry on bag and could not resist commenting on the photos."I can see the way you two look at one another, this must have been your honeymoon".With that set up Lee could not resist bringing his "wife" closer into his grip and sealing their fate with a passionate kiss.Not to be outdone by her amorous partner, she remarked "Just wait till I get you home and model that cute little Carmen Miranda outfit you liked so much on the chorus girl in the night club". The customs agent replied "You two have more important things to do than to stand here talking to me."He stamped their passports and waved them on their way.

They were not in any hurry as no one was expecting them to be back yet.This newly discovered closeness was addictive.They both wanted to extend these feelings as long as possible before returning to the real world. He suggested they take a cab to his apartment, where he could pick up his car and drive her home later.He needed to prove to her that he could be trusted, the rumors she heard from the steno pool were not about the man who stood before her now.Somewhere, somehow he had changed. The revolving door to his apartment and affections was gone.He was totally mesmerized by Amanda.He did not know when his heart had crossed that line, but there was no turning back.He was determined to take this new relationship as slowly as possible, and to enjoy every new discovery together. 

Once back in familiar territory she wondered how long this fantasy could last?She was grateful that he made no attempt to seduce her. Her reasoning ability was intact, but her body had other desires. She knew she loved him for quite some time and wanted to share more intimate moments with him, but not like this.It was less then 24 hours since they admitted to one another the depths of their feelings.If this union were meant to be, it would stand the test of time.They each kept a copy of the candid photo that had captured their true feelings for the entire world to see.It seemed so obvious from the photo that they belonged together.They laughed, for intelligence agents it sure took them a long time to figure out what their hearts already knew.

On the way to her house they briefly stopped at the Agency to drop off the 8 x 10 photo for the boys in the lab to decipher.The lights were all off when he pulled up to her side yard.He helped her out of the car and brought her luggage into the kitchen.At the back door everything felt normal again, but it was no longer the same routine.This time when they said good-bye, he left her with a kiss that would keep her warm all night. 

First thing in the morning, Lee went into the Agency for debriefing and to file his reports.Francine commented that he was looking pretty chipper, nothing like a few days in the sunshine to break away from winter's doldrums.As usual after a few days out of town, Amanda caught up with her family's needs first and reported to work for the afternoon.They could hear Billy's footsteps approach the Q bureau."Good work Scarecrow, Mrs. King, we have retrieved valuable information from the photo."Amanda replied "Thank you sir."Billy continued " Good decision putting the two of you together, you make this undercover photo look so natural. I think you should hang it up here in the Q bureau as proof of a what a perfect team you make".Lee and Amanda exchanged knowing glances as Lee replied, " Yeah, Billy you're right, we do make a perfect team".


End file.
